


Please Keep Chasing Me

by autumnmariek



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmariek/pseuds/autumnmariek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus had never been known to care for any creature but himself. Then he meets Amity Petrova, the thought to be x10 Great Granddaughter of Katerina Petrova and feels a pull towards her like he has never felt. Who is this girl?</p>
<p>She has secrets that she doesn't even know and only one woman holds the key to help Amity find out the secrets of her past. Theirs just one problem, that same woman is the one who created all of these secrets in the first place.</p>
<p>Once that's coffin is open, all truth will be revealed; Which leaves the question. What is in that coffin? Just you wait see, if there is anything in it at all, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Keep Chasing Me

A knock echoed throughout the large house and Elena froze from her journey up the stairs. She hadn't been expecting anyone and with Klaus running with a headlock on Stefan she didn't know what to except anymore.

She took short strides towards the door before taking a deep breath and hesitantly opening it. Behind it there was small girl, maybe 5'3 at most, her hair was long and golden softly blowing in the wind, and her eyes; a deeper blue than the ocean, "Amity!" Elena squealed in surprise as she pulled the girl inside, with a welcoming hug.

"Elena, why are you so surprised did Jeremy not tell you I was coming?" She grinned and released her grip from Amity with an eye roll. Of course Jeremy would leave out such an important piece of information, he had been a little on edge lately.

"Come on Amity, we're talking about Jeremy!" Amity giggled and accepted Elena's help on dragging her things upstairs to the guest bedroom. "I'm heading over my boyfriend's house, would you like to come meet his brother?"

"Sure," she said hopping off of the bed and adjusting her jean shorts, "but just the brother? I was hoping to meet the man that has been keeping my cousin in check."

Amity winked at Elena before leading down the stairs, leaving Elena to frown at the thought of Stefan running around being Klaus' puppet. It was an odd combination, Amity and Elena. They were blood cousins, which meant that some of the Petrova blood ran through Amity. You would never guess it; she didn't have large brown almond eyes, or dark hair like the Petrovas. She didn't know how important she really was much like Elena never did.

"Amity, before we go inside," Elena paused as she turned off the car and gathered her thoughts, "Just don't take anything Damon say's too seriously, He's a little….blunt. He might scare you."

"Oh." Amity scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, but nodded anyways. She hadn't expected Elenas, Boyfriends' brother to be a creep, but thats what Elena was making him out to be.

Elena walked up to the front door and entered the home without even a knock, "Damon!"

There wasn't a sound or sign that anyone was even home but Elena had a look on her face that looked like she knew better, "Oh my god!"

Elena turned and glared at Damon as he grinned at Amity, casually sipping his dark red liquid. She walked up throwing her arm around Amity's shoulder, "Could you not scare my cousin like that?"

"Cousin?" He took the last gulp of his red liquid and sat the glass on the table beside him, "You don't even look related, is she from your adopted side."

Elena gritted her teeth together and sighed, "No, actually. This is Amity, Amity Petrova."

Damon looked just a little more dead as he choked on the air he had just gasped in, "Wait, wait, wait. Petrova? As in like...Petrova, Petrova? No way."

"Yes Damon! Petrova!" Elena yelled trying to silence his rant, but he wasn't letting up.

"Elena, you let her come to Mystic falls." He sounded like he couldn't believe Elenas actions which confused Amity, "What happened to protecting family? Not handing them death on a silver platter."

"She's been a Petrova her whole life Damon." Elena grumbled at him as Amity glanced between the two as if they were insane, "Every time she visited Mystic falls when she was younger, I promise she was a Petrova."

"Yes, Elena I know that, but she was a kid then," He scanned his eyes over Amity's face, "She's a grown woman now, she could be a problem, Elena, she could be in danger."

Amity rolled her eyes at the two and silenced their rant with her own, "Okay 1 stop saying Petrova! And 2 yeah my last name is Petrova, big whoop? I don't get what the big deal is, you act is if my last name has a death wish."

Damon shook his head and took a step forward, circling the tiny blonde. If only Amity knew that her last name really did have a death wish, "She doesn't know anything does she, Elena."

Elena glared at him, meeting his icy blue eyes, but shrugged it off. He was right Amity didn't know anything, especially not what being a Petrova would mean for her, "No, she doesn't."

"Well let me tell you a little bit about yourself," He stopped in front of Amity looking down into her deep blue eyes, "Ami-"

Before he could even finish saying Amity's name, Elena had her hands on his back pushing him to another room, "Damon, can I talk to you in private? This will just be a second, Amity."

Damon grinned back at Elena, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choooice." Amity heard Elena grunt and watched as she slammed the door, closing off Amity from their conversation.

Amity didn't understand what the big deal was; she was a Petrova, yes. That didn't mean much did it? It was just a last name and in her whole 18 years of life, no one had ever said it was a last name that held secrets. She was broke from her thoughts when a melodic knock rang through the house. She didn't know if she should answer it, after all it wasn't her home. The person knocked again and Amity figured that neither Elena nor Damon was going to drop their conversation in the other room to answer it.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, slowly making her way to the door, "I guess I'll get it then, huh?"

She bit her lip while swinging open the large wooden door and looked up to see a tall man with blue eyes and short hair that had a slight curl to it. He was beautiful. He looked her up and down at first he seemed confused, he had never seen her around Mystic falls, and he thought he had seen everyone. The smirk slowly grew on his face as he leaned against the doorway, "And just who might you be?"

His accent made her eyes melt into her head, but at the same time she was extremely intimidated. Before she could even make a noise Damon was their pushing Amity behind him, "What do you want, Klaus?"

Klaus grinned, his dimples showing for the first time as he peeked around Damon at Amity, "Well at first I didn't want anything," Damon moved his arm back pushing Amity away from the door and out of site, "But now it seems I do."

"Who her?" Damon jabbed his thumb back towards inside the house, "She's nothing special, just a dainty little human."

"Does that Dainty little human have a name?" Klaus was fighting to know more about Amity, which confused Damon because usually he didn't want to know about anyone unless it concerned Elena; his precious little doppelganger.

"Amity." Damon stated smugly and crossed his arms, smirking at the original.

"Last?" Klaus' eyebrows rose with the question.

"Seriously Klaus, what did you come here for?" Damon was getting irritated, and he didn't understand how Klaus could automatically sense that something about Amity was special. She didn't look like a Petrova; she wasn't a vampire, or a witch. She was just Elena's cousin.

Suddenly Klaus eyes began to dilate as he tried to work through the vervain in Damons system to compel him, "What is Amity's' last name?"

Klaus broke the ice of vervain in Damon's system smirking as he replied with a monotone, robotic voice, "Petrova."

Klaus looked shocked for a moment, before he composed himself and looked straight into Damon's eyes, only this time offering a deal, "I'll give you Stefan, if you give me Amity."


End file.
